Virus Uzumaki
by Phee Anee
Summary: Bagaimana jika keluarga Uchiha terkena virus hiperaktif milik keluarga Uzumaki? Apa ini disebabkan karena keluarga Uzumaki yang akan menginap selama seminggu di kediaman Uchiha? Atau sebab-sebab yang lainnya?/Warning inside!/Multi Chap/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: PROLOG

**Phee : HOLAAAA! Salam kenal.**

 **Niyucha : Siape ya?**

 **Phee : WOT DE PAK! Lu jangan pura pura polos kek gitu. Okay, disini gue bukan ngajak kenalan sama lu!**

 **Niyucha: Yeee, emangnya gue ngomong ke elu?**

 **Phee: Oh, maap salah paham‒**

 **Niyucha: gue ngomong ke idung lu.. :B kapan mancungnya itu? *tampang polos***

 **Phee: %$ &##$#^#^% (Muka ijo nahan boker)**

 **Niyucha: Hai reader salam kenal, abaikan sohib edan gue diatas XD. Kami sebenernya bawa Fanfic Colab ( Cie elah).**

 **Phee : Apaan lu? Baru muncul di Fandom baru udah bikin Colab aje-_-**

 **Niyucha : Ya elunya juga kenapa ikutan bikin?**

 **Itachi : LANJUTIN! ATAU... AKU BAKAR KALIAN!**

 **Phee: Ampuni aku suamiku! (sujud tobat)**

 **Niyucha: Baiklah! Daripada gue di jadiin kambing guling. Mending lanjut aja ke cerita! Happy reading~.**

 **Phee : (bangikit dari sujud) Kami baru loh di fandom ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya. Daaaan, review nya kaka :v**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1 : PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Warning : OOC, EYD tak sempurna alias semi-gahol, Typo(s), sedikit BL, semi-canon, dll ]**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Virus Uzumaki © Phee Anee & 02NiyuchaLeticia**

 **Genre : Family, Humor, Romance ( nyempil )**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Bagaimana jika keluarga Uchiha terkena virus hiperaktif milik keluarga Uzumaki? Apa ini disebabkan karena keluarga Uzumaki yang akan menginap selama seminggu di kediaman Uchiha? Atau sebab-sebab yang lainnya?**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mansion, Siapa yang tidak tahu itu? Sebuah tempat tinggal yang tidak bisa dikatakan sekedar sebuah tempat tinggal. Bahkan dalam interiornya saja sudah hampir mirip seperti sebuah labirin. Dan kali ini kita tidak membahas soal Mansion biasa, lebih tepatnya kita sedang membicarakan sebuah Mansion klan Uchiha.

Yep, salah satu klan fenomenal di desa Konoha. Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya bagi sang ketua klan Uchiha sekaligus ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke itu tersenyum manis. Err- lebih tepatnya sangat manis. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang bersama ayahnya di sebuah ruang keluarga terus memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan horor, bagaimana tidak? Tatapan ayahnya itu sedang tertuju padanya sekarang dan Sasuke ingin segera kabur dari jeratan senyum memuakan milik ayahnya itu.

'Arrrgggh! Ini semua salah Nii-san! bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku disini dengan alasan ada misi dadakan tanpa menjelaskanku kejadian aneh ini?!'

Ya, itulah jeritan hati seorang Sasuke dan mengutuk sang kakak untuk tidak pulang sekalian dari 'misi dadakan' nya itu.

.

.

HATCHI!

Di tempat lain Itachi sedang menggosok hidungnya. Padahal, ia tidak sedang terserang flu atau sejenisnya dan ia juga merasa sehat sepenuhnya. Yah, pengecualian dengan wajahnya yang memerah ( bukan merona oy! *DiAmaterasu ), itu ulah adiknya sendiri yang telah menistakan wajah yang sangat tampan -menurutnya-.

"Perasaan ku tak enak." tapi selanjutnya dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

.

.

" _Anata_ , kau membuat Sasuke ketakutan." seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik dengan anggunnya duduk di sebelah sang suami. Mikoto Uchiha sang nyonya Uchiha sekaligus ibunda kesayangan Sasuke sedang berusaha menenangkan anaknya dari sikap aneh suaminya sekarang.

.

.

* * *

Kediaman Uzumaki terdengar ramai oleh gegap gempita antara anak dan sosok wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu nya sendiri.

"Naruto! Sudah ibu katakan, untuk membereskan kamarmu setiap pagi, dattebane!" rambut merahnya sudah berkibar dan di dahinya muncul perempatan siku.

"Ibu~. Inikan hari li—"

"Jangan jadikan libur sebagai alasan."

"Tapi, kan biasanya—"

"KAU MASIH 1000 TAHUN LEBIH AWAL UNTUK MEMBANTAHKU!" Kushina greget(?) dia berniat menghajar anaknya yang merupakan duplikat dari suaminya itu. Hah! Adakah yang lebih berwibawa disini? Mungkin sosok laki - laki yang sedang duduk di kursi itu bisa diandalkan?

Minato hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan polos bak kucing yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Aku tanpamu butiran debu .

( Layar gelap seketika.)

Ehm! Abaikan kalimat tadi.

'Hohoho, kalau aku ikut. Pasti akan bertambah ramai. Rupanya aku hanya harus mencari celah.' inner Minato berbicara.

Ternyata mereka sama saja!

.

.

Kringgg! Kringgg!

Minato menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari posisinya menonton pertarungan _live_ ibu dan anak yang masih sibuk saling adu bacot bahkan kali ini mulai adu tonjok.

"Ya, sebentar.." dengan tenang Minato berjalan menuju sebuah benda yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara dering menyebalkan, sekaligus penyelamatnya dari keributan tadi.

Dengan penuh kewibawaan (maklumi saja... Ia 'kan Mantan Hokage) dia mengangkat benda yang ternyata telepon rumah itu lalu menaruhnya di.. dimana maunya?

(Phee: Anjirrr otak gue )

"Moshi – mos—"

" _KYAAAAA! HALO? ? INI MINATO YAA!? APA ITU BENARR? KATAKAN KALAU ITU BENAR MINATOOO, KYAAAAA!"_

Sial sekali hari ini Minato, selamat dari adegan kekerasan yang ditayangkan oleh istrinya sekarang malah mendapat serangan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari penelepon misterius itu bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung orang di sebrang sana meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat ayah dari Naruto ini nyaris tuli seketika.

"T-tunggu dulu. Ini siapa? Tolong katakan dengan lebih jelas." Minato yang sudah dapat memulihkan pendengarannya bersiap memasang kuda-kuda mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanting telepon tersebut kalau-kalau sang penelepon itu kembali berteriak padanya. _Poor telephone._

" _Ah! Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat. Ini aku Mikoto, ku dengar kalian akan menginap di Mansion kami selama seminggu. Apa itu benar?"_

Minato mengkerutkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Mikoto bersikap mirip seperti istrinya yang memang dari dulu selalu bersemangat dan sangat suka berteriak? Oh ayolah, mereka keluarga Uchiha yang selalu dipandang sebagai pribadi yang tenang, jenius, berkepala dingin dan perfect dalam hal penampilan maupun sikap.

Apakah pernyataan keluarga Uzumaki akan tinggal selama seminggu di Mansion Uchiha telah membuat virus hiperaktif keterlaluan milik keluarganya menular pada Mikoto? Jangan bercanda!

" _Halo Minato? Apa kau masih disana?"_

"Y-ya maaf, memang benar kami akan tinggal disana selama seminggu. Rumah kami perlu sedikit renovasi... jadi.. yah, kau tahu," Minato menjawab sedikit gugup mengingat alasannya untuk tinggal sementara di Mansion milik sahabatnya, Fugaku Uchiha.

" _KYAAAAAAA‒"_

Brakk!

Dengan cepat Minato meng-Sharingan(?) telepon tak berdosa itu hingga hancur. Wajahnya berubah jadi horror dengan sisa kewarasannya ia segera berlari menuju istri dan anaknya.

.

.

* * *

 _Uchiha's Mansion._

* * *

Mikoto semi- _harlem shake_ ditempat, ia juga masih menggenggam telepon rumahnya.

Kegiatannya itu membuat Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini sedang menatap horror kearah ibunya, Mikoto.

'Apa - apaan?! Kenapa aku baru tahu mengenai hal itu? Dan itu artinya.. Artinya, aku akan bersama dengan dobe-ku. Sial.'

Tidak mengerti apa atau bagaimana yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Dia tampak tidak terima dengan rentetan umpatannya, tapi juga dia mengklaim bahwa Naruto itu miliknya. Huft, berharap Sasuke akan lebih waras setelah ini. Oh! Kalau perlu Mikoto juga.

Fugaku _sweetdrop_ dalam hati. Oh ayolah, dia ketua clan, haruskah ia _sweetdrop_ secara asli?

Inikah keluarga Uchiha-nya, yang mana biasanya terkenal dengan sifat misterius? Tapi, kalau dipikir pikir ini juga ada baiknya. Karena itu sekarang keluarganya lebih berwarna, seperti crayon murid taman kanak - kanak.

Ah, tolong jangan masukan crayon Shin-chan di sini, oke? Bagus, karena kami masih belum ingin ganti fandom.

"Sasuke sayang, cepat benahi kamarmu kau akan satu kamar dengan Naruto." Mikoto tersenyum manis namun lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai bagi Sasuke. Entah apalagi kelakuan nista sang Ibunda kali ini.

Dengan tampang datar khas Uchiha, Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Menurut, daripada kena serangan jantung melihat ibunya yang semakin tidak waras. Lihat saja sekarang, entah iblis mana yang merasuki raga sang ibunda tercintanya hingga tak bisa diam walau hanya sedetik saja... sedetik!

Wo wo wo! Apakah Mikoto sudah gila?

Sekarang dia mulai menarik-narik Fugaku untuk di ajaknya menari Balet(?)!

Astagaaa... 'Plis deh mah, gue illfeel.' geram Sasuke dalam hati dan tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa gahol dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada ibunya sampai seperti ini. Mari ingat ingat!

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Bisa dibilang sekarang ia merasa pening, sampai - sampai ada sedikit niatan untuk membenturkan kepalanya kedinding.

"Hoh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?" ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah masuk ke kamarnya. Ah! Ia baru ingat bahwa ia disuruh untuk membereskan kamarnya.

'Untuk apa aku membersihkannya? Biar saja nanti dia yang membereskan semuanya sendiri. Oh, oh atau tidak nanti kami melakukannya bersama. Aw, aw, aw!' Sasuke tersadar dengan pikiran nista nya.

"Tch! Apa yang ku pikirkan."

 _Tsundere_ eh?

Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh, dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

.

* * *

Kediaman Uzumaki

* * *

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengemasi barang – barang yang kau butuhkan, Naruto?" Kushina bertanya pada anak semata wayangnya sembari menumpuk beberapa pakaian ganti yang akan dipakainya dan suaminya selama seminggu.

"Aku sudah selesai dari tadi Bu. Kenapa kita harus menginap di rumah si _Teme_ itu si?" Naruto menghampiri ibunya yang masih sibuk dan memberikan satu kantung barang- barang miliknya pada sang ibu.

Kushina melirik sebentar lalu menerima kantung berukuran sedang Naruto dan menggabungkannya dengan barang-barang miliknya dan suaminya,

"Sasuke adalah teman baikmu bukan? Seharusnya kau senang karna kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Apa Ayahmu sudah selesai dengan urusannya?"

Naruto mendengus sebal, " Entahlaah Bu, sejak menghancurkan telepon rumah tadi Ayah sama sekali belum mau berbicara."

"Huh, orang itu..." Kushina segera mengeluarkan _Makimono_ dan menaruh semua barang yang akan di bawa diatasnya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Kushina lalu menggunakan _Fūinjutsu_ dan…

POOF!

Barang-barang tersebut lenyap dalam gulungan tadi menyisakan tulisan-tulisan berwarna hitam.

.

.

Di samping itu Minato sedang berjongkok di pojokan ruangan dan terus menggumamkan hal yang sama dalam beberapa jam, "A-apa yang harus a-aku lakukan disana? A-apa yang harus ku lakukan disana? Apa yang h-harus aku‒" Oke, sepertinya Minato mulai tidak waras.

Kushina menghampiri Minato yang terlihat tak ada keren - kerennya di mata siapa saja sekarang. Bahkan mengingat ia mantan Hokage sekalipun.

"Nah! Sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Kushina tersenyum manis, sangaaaaat manis. Sampai - sampai semut yang lewat dibawah, atas, kiri, kanan, depan, belakang menatapnya nafsu(?).

Minato yang mendengar itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah! Aku hanya memi—"".

"Cepat siapkan perlengkapan mu. Mereka yang akan bekerja disini akan segera datang nanti sore, bukan?" entah kenapa Minato merasa, senyum Kushina tak ada manis - manisnya. Keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Minato kau sungguh OOC.

".. lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain - main dengan Mikoto mengenai...". Kushina mengoceh tak jelas, sampai Minato pusing mendengarnya. Naruto yang tadi mengikuti Kushina hanya memandangnya horror.

'Kenapa Ibu begitu bersemangat tentang ini?' Naruto _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Niyucha: Nah loh, kenapa jadi gaje gini? =3= (makan jeruk)**

 **Phee: Yang pasti bagian tulisan elu yang gaje Cha.. :3**

 **Niyucha: Gue kan Cuma ngikutin alur yang elu buat juga Phee!**

 **Phee: Tapi sama ajaaaa! Gue juga ngikutin elu!**

 **Niyucha: BERISIIKK! GUE RASENGAN PANTAT ELU NIH!**

 **Phee: GUE CHIDORI IDUNG ELU NIH!**

 **Niyucha: GUE‒ *BRUG***

 **Niyucha & Phee: HMMMF! HMPPFF?! ...**

 **Sasuke: (ngebanting + ngebekep duo author gaje)**

 **Naruto: SEMUANYAAAA JANGAN LUPA REVEW-NYA YAAAA... LANJUT OR DELETE?!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha vs Uzumaki

**Niyucha: Sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karna sudah mau membaca, mereview, fav & foll fic gaje buatan duo author edan ini** **（** **´ω`*** **）**

 **Phee: Ya, mohon maaf juga jika di chapie yang lalu banyak kesalahan. Untuk update fic ini, sudah kami bicarakan dan sepakat akan update setiap hari sabtu.**

 **Niyucha: Oh iya, Leticia cuma kebagian bales review yang gak login yaaa~ buat yang login biar saja Phephe-chan yang bales. "** **＞ワ＜）**

* * *

 **Balasan review**

 **Guest : Lanjut author-san! :D Meski ada beberapa kesalahan penulisan, tapi ini dapet banget parodinya.**

 **Niyucha: Oke~ ini sudah lanjut. Wah, maaf ya.. maklum kami masih belum punya banyak pengalaman di dunia tulis-menulis (^** **Д^** **)** **ﾌ** **. Ah ya, kami kira akan garing jadinya makasih sudah berkenan untuk mereview (^_-)-**

 **Mari-chan: Hayooo lanjut sasunaru yaaaaa , luv luv lah hahahaha**

 **Niyucha: Ya, sudah di lanjut kok :) . Makasih review-nya~ (^-^)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Warning : OOC, EYD tak sempurna alias semi-gahol, Typo(s), BL, semi-canon, dll ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Virus Uzumaki © Phee Anee & 02NiyuchaLeticia**

 **Genre : Family, Humor, Romance ( nyempil )**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Bagaimana jika keluarga Uchiha terkena virus hiperaktif milik keluarga Uzumaki? Apa ini disebabkan karena keluarga Uzumaki yang akan menginap selama seminggu di kediaman Uchiha? Atau sebab-sebab yang lainnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _".. lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain-main dengan Mikoto mengenai...". Kushina mengoceh tak jelas, sampai Minato pusing mendengarnya. Naruto yang tadi mengikuti Kushina hanya memandangnya horror._

 _'Kenapa Ibu begitu bersemangat tentang ini?' Naruto sweatdrop._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Ibu... sekarang sudah mulai jam 3 sore! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KITA DISINI?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak kesal. Agak kurang ngajar memang tapi kalau tidak di beginikan Kushina pasti tidak akan berhenti.

"Uhhhh~ Manisnya anak Ibu. Sebegitu tidak sabarnya kah kau untuk bertemu Sasuke, Hm?" goda Kushina dan tertawa keras setelah melihat reaksi sang anak selanjutnya.

"D-Dasar tante tua! Aku hanya ingin bilang para paman kuli bangunan yang ayah suruh sudah menunggu di depan!" wajah tan Naruto masih terdapat guratan-guratan merah akibat dari godaan yang di lontarkan Kushina dan sedikit salah tingkah tentu sajaaa~ .

"Dasar bocah! Tunggu, kau bilang mereka sudah datang? Nah nah.. Itu tandanya kita harus segera pergi, ayo Anata!" Kushina menarik rambut pirang Minato yang lumayan panjang dan membawanya (baca: menyeret ) menuju pintu keluar .

"T-tunggu Kushina! A-aku belum membawa perlengkapan‒ ITTEEE! "

Kushina mengeratkan jambakannya pada rambut Minato tak lupa senyum manis bak iblis dan rambut merahnya yang berkibar membuat siapa saja yang melihat tidak dapat membedakan mana Kushina dan mana Medusa, "Bukankah sudah lebih dari TIGA JAM yang lalu ku perintahkan kau untuk menyiapkan perlengkapanmu MI-NA-TO."

' **Gluk!'**

"SEKARANG BERHENTI MERENGEK SEPERTI BAYI MANJA! KITA HARUS SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI!" Kushina dengan brutal kembali menyeret Minato dan membuka kasar pintu rumahnya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri dan berani bersumpah ia melihat lumayan banyak helaian rambut sang ayah yang tercabut saat itu juga.

Naruto meringis sepertinya ia harus menolong ayahnya. Yah, harus.

"Ibu, apakah ayah akan baik - baik saja? Kasihan ayah Bu." Naruto memegang tangan Kushina dikepala Minato.

Minato menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan takjub dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berbinar. Kushina melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Minato, "Oh, oh, oh. Jadi sekarang kau mau membela ayahmu ini?"

Minato mengusap kepalanya kesal, dia bangkit dari duduknya. Heh! Kemana wibawa seorang Hokage-nya huh? Kalau bisa, dia harusnya sudah membawa tubuhnya pergi dengan Hiraishin.

"Tidak kusangka, aku yang mengandungmu selama 9 bulan dan juga merawatmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan sekarang kau berpihak padanya." Kushina mendramatisir keadaan. Minato dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo ditempat.

"Lho! Kan ayah juga turut serta merawat ku, Ibu"

 **Ting!**

Otak Minato mendapat pencerahan. Ia seketika menyeringai tampan ( *Dihajar Kushina )

"Siapa bilang? Dia sibuk dengan urusannya menjadi Hokage dan jarang sekali berada di rumah."

'Bang Toyib dong, Bu.' Inner Naruto berbicara.

"Tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku juga berperan penting pada saat membuat Naruto."

 **BLUSH!**

"Heh! Y-yondaime-sama, apa-apaan kalimatmu barusan huh?" Kushina memerah sampai ke telinga, dia juga terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apa ada yang salah Kushina?"

Mereka kembali berdebat. Kali ini berbeda, perdebatan mereka tidak layak didengar anak kecil dan penuh sensor.

Naruto sweatdrop. 'Aku masih kecil Om'.

Ok, Minato lelah. Dia menarik tangan putranya dan Kushina, oh dia akan menggunakan Hiraishin menuju Mansion Uchiha.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bruk! Praang!**

Mereka akhirnya sampai didalam kediaman Uciha, namun baru saja tiba disana Naruto tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah patung kramik berbentuk ayam dan merubahnya menjadi pecahan kecil-kecil tak berbentuk.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur perlahan, 'Mampus! Baru dateng aja udah dapet siaal!' Naruto membatin.

Minato menengok ke segala arah untuk memastikan kalau mereka tidak mendarat di tempat aneh-aneh. Seperti... gudang? Kamar mandi? Oh, apa sajalah itu, "Sepertinya kita mendarat di kamar seseorang. Haah~ dasar Fugaku itu! sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyimpaan kunai-ku sembarangan."

Naruto juga mengikuti ayahnya untuk melihat siapa pemilik kamar ini dan meminta maaf karna telah lancang merusak barang orang.

Hm, Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan kamar ini. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah figura di atas meja belajar, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat melihat foto yang ada di figura tersebut-namun―

"Naruto kami keluar dulu ya!"

 **Blam!**

Pintu kamar itu tertutup meninggalkan dirinya yang cengok memandang kepergian kedua orangtuanya.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda tadi, setelah ia melihat foto itu kedua mata berwarna safir itu memandang Horror. Apa yang Naruto lihat? Penasaran? Oke, jangan kemana-mana tetap di‒ b-bercanda! 'ehem' ayo kita lanjutkan.

Di foto itu terdapat potret dirinya, Sakura, Sasuke saat masih genin dan Kakashi nyempil di belakang. Tapi yang membuat pandangannya berubah jadi horror adalah dalam potret tersebut hanya wajah dirinya dan Sasuke lah yang terlihat.

Bagaimana dengan Kakashi dan Sakura? Well, wajah mereka sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di tutupi oleh corat-coret benang kusut berwarna merah sedangkan Naruto terlihat bersih namun coretan bentuk hati berwarna merah muda yang mengelilingi wajahnya itulah yang membuatnya merinding disko.

"Oh, Dobe disini kau rupanya."

' _Suara itu.'_

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke menyeringai sadis ke arahnya. Hening sejenak.. kemudian, "GYAAAAA! PERGI KAU TEME! KELUAR SANA!" Naruto beringsut mundur menjaga jarak dari siluman ayam di hadapannya.

"Heh! Apa - apaan? Ini kamarku, Dobe" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa sih dia? Setelah kejadian mengejutkan dari pasangan Minato & Kushina yang muncul tiba-tiba didalam rumahnya.

Bibi Kushina yang berteriak kelewat semangat bersama dengan partnernya, siapa lagi kalu bukan ibunya sendiri. Lalu ibunya dengan tega mengusir anaknya untuk pergi ke kamar, dan setibanya dia di kamar malah di usir lagi oleh sosok kuning dihadapannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Mungkinkah ia masih memiliki dosa yang belum dibayar kepada Kamisama? Maklum lah... utang dosa nya masih bejibun. Sasuke harus bekerja banting tulang kerja _part time_ di sebuah kerajaan Shinigami(?) untuk membayar utang dosa-dosa nya yang telah lalu.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya kelewat cepat. Dia bingung.

"Nah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memukul kepalanya keras.

"Sakit! Apanya yang apa? Aku hanya ikut oleh Hiraishin ayah" Naruto merengut. Aw, kawaii. Tahan dirimu Sasuke jangan sampai setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar ini dia berbadan dua(?).

Eh, tunggu! Apa katanya tadi? Hiraishin? Setahunya Yondaime hanya dapat berteleport ke tempat yang telah ditandai oleh kunainya. Nah, nah, sedangkan dirumah ini, ia hanya melihat kunai itu ada ditangan ayahnya. Apakah ini perbuatan ayahnya? Kenapa juga ia harus menaruh kunai itu dikamar Sasuke? Sasuke mengacak rambut pantat ayamnya. Ia berkeinginan untuk menistakan ayahnya sekali saja, ugh!

.

.

.

 **NGING!**

Telinga Fugaku berdengung diluar sana.

.

.

.

"Hoi hoi, Teme! Kenapa kau diam saja? apa kau sakit?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke.

Reaksi Sasuke? Dia hanya ber-blushing ria sembari mengucapkan nama-nama 5 Kage terdahulu demi mengjilangkan imajinasi liar yang kini mulai mengekangnya.

"Hm, tidak panas.. mungkin kau terlalu banyak makan tomat Teme! Lihat, wajahmu jadi merah begitu." Naruto berucap dengan polosnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

Sasuke menatapnya datar, 'Kami-sama! Kenapa engkau menciptakan makhluk semanis dan sebodoh ini?!'

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah, sudah lupakan saaa‒ WATDAHELL?! KENAPA DENGAN PATUNG CHIBUBI MILIKKUU?" Sasuke berteriak dengan OOC-nya sembari menunjuk-nunjunjuk patung ayam kesayangan miliknya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sasuke dan seperkian detik kemudian ia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran penyesalan di wajahnya, "O-oh, hehe... Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya tadi."

 **DUAK!**

"ITTAITTEBAYOOUU! NA NA SASUKE! KENAPA KAU SENANG SEKALI MEMUKUL KEPALAKU SI?" Naruto berteriak kencang berusaha melindungi kepalanya jika tiba-tiba Sasuke memukulnya lagi.

"Usuratonkachi! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap ceroboh di dalam rumah orang? Bisa-bisa rumah ini dapat meledak kapan saja jika kau sentuh." Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa selalu kehilangan imej Uchiha-nya jika sudah berhadapan dengan bocah rubah satu ini.

"TEMEEE, AKU TIDAK SE-CEROBOH ITUU!" Naruto yang tidak terima kemudian menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan menarik-narik rambut pantat ayamnya. Huh, dasar.. Ibu dan anak sama saja. Kita do'a kan saja semoga kejadian yang menimpa Minato dan Sasuke tidak berkelanjutan ke tahap yang lebih ekstrim.

* * *

Mari kita lihat keadaan di luar kamar Sasuke atau sebut saja di ruang tengah Mansion Uchiha. Setelah korban pengusiran anak sendiri, ( kalian tahu maksudnya kan?). Dua orang yang kami berdua sebut Barbie ini ... ( *Dilindes Readers ).

Ehm! Kembali ke cerita, mari benahi kalimatnya. Dua orang yang berbeda warna rambut itu saling menatap dengan berbinar - binar.

"Mikoto!" Kushina menatap Mikoto penuh haru. Ugh! Hiperbola rupanya.

"Kushina!" yah, Mikoto pun serupa.

"Mikoto!"

"Kushina!"

"Ohh, Mikoto~"

"Ohh, Kushina~" terdengar ambigu eh?

"Miko-" Kwak Kwek Kwok. Segerombolan burung gagak Itachi lewat di ruang tengah. Apa ini? Jangan ada yang tanya kenapa? Mungkin burung Itachi sedang marahan sama tuannya.

Yah, mungkin kan? Empat orang diruangan itu melongo, bagi yang tak kuat membayangkan Fugaku melongo segera tutup mata anda.

"Rupanya burung gagak Itachi, harus di obati psikisnya." Minato berpendapat sekenanya, tidak jelas pula.

"...DAHELL?! KENAPA DENGAN PATUNG CHIBUBI MILIKKUU?" Teriakan Sasuke terdengar sampai keluar kamar, menghentikan acara melongo ke empat orang penting itu. Mikoto dan Kushina saling memandang dan melebarkan kedua mata mereka, pipinya juga bersemu. Ada apa eh?

"MIKOTO! CEPAT AKTIFKAN SHARINGANMU." Kushina jingkrak - jingkrak, hampir saja ia salto. Minato menatapnya horror. Daaan.. bahkan kami semua tak ingat, kapan Mikoto mempunyai Sharingan?

"OK! SHARINGAN!" Mikoto mengaktifkan Sharinggan-nya. Kushina kejet-kejet dengan kedua mata penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip menanti hasilnya.

Minato teriak gaje.

Fugaku tertawa nista, "Butuh waktu selamanya untuk kau mengalahkan ku dalam permainan ini, Minato."

Minato mendengus, "Cih, lihat saja nanti."

Minato kembali melanjutkan permainan Shinobi vs Zombies 2. Dengan Minato sebagai Shinobi dan Fugaku sebagai Zombie-nya(?).

Beberapa menit setelahnya Mikoto kedip-kedip imut dengan wajah merah terbakar Amaterasu? Woy, siapa yang masukin Amaterasu disini?! Ehem, oke lanjutkan.

Kushina yang melihat itu semakin dibuat penasaran karenanya, "Miko-chan? Bagaimana?! Bagaimana?!" dibalik tampang unyu bak boneka Berbi-nya Kushina, ia juga masih punya rasa sadis dan kejam bahkan sekarang sempat-sempatnya ia berfikir untuk merebut bola mata Mikoto untuk di jadikan sebagai teropong Sharingan jarak jauh pertama ala Kushina Uzumaki.

Mikoto yang menyadari tatapan lapar sang sahabat segera mengnonaktifkan Sharingan-nya lalu menatap Kushina masih dengan wajah merahnya. Setelah itu―

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" ―teriakan Mikoto kembali terdengar dan Sharingan(?) Minato kembali aktif.

Fugaku melotot tak percaya Zombie-Zombie miliknya di babat habis oleh Shinobi milik Minato.

Apa yang dilihat Mikoto? Ah, santai sajaaa... itu hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih bermain aksi jambak-jambakkan dengan posisi Sasuke yang nyaris menindih Naruto akibat tarikan Naruto pada rambutnya yang terlalu kuat. _See_? Biasa saja kan? Cuma, bagi orang yang sekilas melihat pasti otomatis langsung berfikiran yang 'iya-iya'. Haha, ada-ada saja ya kelakuan mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Phee: Akhirnya chap 2 update! Haaaaaa... makin kesana otak gue makin ilang! O)**

 **Niyucha: otak gue juga (-_-"**

 **Phee: Hokeh! Terimakasih sudah membaca dan...**

 **Phee/Niyucha:** **ヾ** **(** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)** **ﾉﾞ** **MINTA REVIEW-NYA MINNA~** **ヾ** **(^ω^´)** **ノ**


End file.
